dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deify System
The Deify System allows you to ascend or evolve an Ultimate-enhanced SSS Ally into a Deity, the highest grade of Allies. The outcome of the Deity that you will obtain depends on the class of the Ultimate Ally and the Essence types used. Read the Limit Break article to learn how to ultimate an ally. The resulting Deity will be a brand new ally with no enhancements or levels, nor any gears, item slots or Skill Cards. This should be remembered before defying. Deities can belong to any of the regular ally class types and an ally can only be ascended to a Deity of the same class. Note that only Paladins and Incanters can only deify into Paladins or Incanters even though they were considered Warriors or Mages in the past as well. This change was implemented in the 2.4 patch of Fall 2015. Deities can be of the Quinque Dracos, Septem Archangeli or Boden types. The Deify System for Awakened Allies requires a different kind of Deify System listed further below. Requirements 30 memory essences of the type of Deity you wish to pursue are required. Since the 07/04/16 - Shadow Castle and Essence merge patch, the former Light, Dark and Ancient essences have been merged to the Light essences. Draco essence.png|Ligh Essence - former Quinque Dracos, now needed for most Deities Dark essence.png|Dark Essence - former Septem Archangeli Boden essence.png|Ancient Essence - former Boden Essences may also be purchased at the shop at a cost of 30 rubies each (10 essences for a price of 270) or obtained randomly from the Boss in every Boss stage of the chapter 2 map. Boss stages are red-colored and usually the last stage of each section. *Light Essences: Forfeited Forest & Sundered Ruins Areas (Chapter 2) Blackridge Cliffs & Dark Legion's Fortress Areas (Chapter 2) Ancient's Landing & Fiery Land (Chapter 3) *Hero Essences: Ivory Grave Sites & Shadow Castle Areas (Chapter 3) *Titan Essences: (Chapter 4) You will also need the Ally of the corresponding class of the desired Deity to be on the Ultimate-enhanced level. See Enhancing for more information. 800,000 gold is also needed for the deify process. Tip: Enhance your ally into Ultimate status during the Enhance Discount buff during weekend's evenings. It is also recommended to have more than the minimum of 10 essences of the Deity type for further enhancing after ascension. Deity Select Lobby A special window will appear once all requirements are met and "Deify" is selected. In that, you may choose the available Deity that your ally shall ascend into. This is important because Deities are categorized by class types, and most classes have more than one option for deification. Example: An Ultimate Archer Ally can be deified into Draco Bloodwind or Llywelyn the Fiery. Process Costs A pop up window similar to Enhancing should appear once all requirements are fulfilled. The Deify Process can only be confirmed once all process costs are met as well. A total amount of 10 essences of the respective Deity selected and 800,000 gold is needed. The gold amount cannot be reduced by any Enhance Bonus Reduction ''Events. Your Ultimate ally will vanish and be deleted in the process, along with all of its equipment. The resulting Deity will have no levels, enhancements, item slots, or equipment. So please be sure to unequppited your allies before deification. Follow this link for a step-by-step example with Shining Sword Loki. Enhancing a Deity You will need 1 essence per enhance attempt in addition to the normal Enhancing conditions. Same applies for Limit break. The cost, success chance, and stat increase is the same as normal Enhancing for normal Allies. Skill Enhancing All conditions and aspects are the same as Skill enhancing for a normal Ally. The difference is that a Deity needs additional essences of their type for each enhance on top of the gold cost (per Skill Point spent). See Limit Break for more info. Skill enhancement costs are below: * Level 2: 1 SP, 490,000 gold & Essences * Level 3: 2 SP, 990,000 gold & Essences Deify System for Awakened Allies Awakened Allies require a specific memory essence that is used for all qualifying Allies. Unlike other Deify processes where the selection is class specific, only certain Hero Allies qualify for Awakening and are specific to their corresponding Awakened form. This means that for each Deity, the original Hero SSS Ally is needed and you are only able to deify it into its corresponding Awakened form. Their respective essences can be found in Chapter 3's 3rd and 4th Area's boss stages and are also purchasable at the item shop for 30 rubies each. Every other step is comparable to the deify process of the Quinque Dracos and Septem Archangeli. To learn which Hero allies can undergo the Awakening process, visit the Awakened (KR) or Awakened Hereos (GL) article. '''Qualifying Hero Allies:' Scroll Box *Hero King Gram *Princess Mercedes *Orc Warrior Ackard *Shining Sword Loki *Captain Fulson *Captain Shabelle *High Commander Patta *Dark Elf Lucienne *Aura Windlune *Dark Elf Tinuvian *Calgar, Wolf of Death *Rollo the Princess of Varman *Karang *Lilith the Succubus *Yvante the Incubus *Commander Azur *Belle Snow *Flame Wizard Whay *Captain Turq *Knight Tiel *Dark Elf Eirden fr:Déification Category:Advanced